The disclosure generally relates to browser applications, in particular to providing a window system associated with a browser application that efficiently uses the browser display window.
A computer application or an operating system supports multiple simultaneous windows. For example, a user may open numerous file explorer windows such that different windows display content of different folders. Similarly, a user may open numerous web browser windows, chat windows, online feed windows and other application windows displaying different content from various sources.
Simultaneously open windows beneficially allow a user to quickly switch between various applications, various parts within an application or various web sites. However, use of simultaneous windows creates the challenge of managing the limited desktop space available to display these windows. Because of the limited desktop space, most of the windows are either minimized or hide behind the window in the foreground. A user therefore has to switch between various windows and the user does not have a convenient means for viewing multiple windows simultaneously.